<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dissilience by NB_Cecil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799856">Dissilience</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil'>NB_Cecil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chulu Porn [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5 Things, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Blow Job in an Alley, Blow Jobs, Cinnamon Roll Chulu, Clothed Sex, Clothing, Clothing Kink, Clothing Porn, Developing Relationship, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Drunken Shore Leave Escapade, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Frottage, Gentle Sex, Just a trans man taking unadulterated joy in his body, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation through clothing, Morning Sex, Nipple Licking, Nipple Orgasm, Nipple Play, Nipples, No Dysphoria, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Relationship, Public Blow Jobs, Quiet Masturbation, Rough Sex, Seedy Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shore Leave, Shorts (Clothing), Sleepy Masturbation, Sleepy Sex, Trans Genitals, Trans Joy, Trans Male Character, Vignettes, all porn no plot, binders, gender euphoria, trans!chekov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:35:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just my favourite trans man getting his rocks off. All porn; no plot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pavel Chekov/Hikaru Sulu, Pavel Chekov/himself</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chulu Porn [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dissilience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pavel rolled over and slapped the bedside chrono with his palm. Its display glowed red. <em>04:14</em>. He shift began in less than four hours. He groaned, pulled the duvet over his head and curled into the foetal position.<br/>
He’d been aboard the <em>Enterprise</em> for a whole week and still hadn’t shaken this insomnia. The unfamiliar surroundings coupled with his desperate yearning to impress had served to knock his circadian rhythm out of kilter so that over the past six nights he’d spent many a long hour staring at the ceiling, counting down the minutes until it was time to get up for the next duty shift.<br/>
<em>It’s stress</em>, he told himself. Well, that and the fact that whenever he tried to clear his mind, some really quite filthy thoughts about that gorgeous helmsman—Lieutenant Sulu—showed up, which got his heart racing along with certain other physiological effects that didn’t exactly put him in the mood for sleep.<br/>
He rolled onto his back and slipped a hand under the waistband of his boxers. It was a utilitarian kind of wank: two finger pressed against his testosterone-enlarged clit, rubbing increasingly faster circles while he rolled his hips in time with the movement of his hand. Pavel moaned quietly and bit his lip, his breathing quickening as his orgasm approached. He brought his free hand to his chest and pinched a nipple through the thin fabric of his tank top. He rolled it between thumb and forefinger, squeezing until the sharp pain reached the edge of what he could bear, increasing speed and pressure with the hand working his clit. He rolled over to muffle his cry against the pillow as came, not that there was anyone to overhear him in his single-occupancy quarters, but out of habit from years of sharing a dorm room at the Academy and, before that, a cramped bedroom with his many siblings. Panting in the afterglow, Pavel took his hand out of his pants, wiped it on the hem of his shirt, and curled up once more on his side. This time, sleep claimed him in a matter of minutes.</p><p>He groaned. Long and guttural. Almost a growl. It felt like Hikaru’s hands and mouth were everywhere at once. Squeezing a handful of breast, pinching a nipple. Licking, sucking, biting... Pavel writhed underneath him, angling his hip so that Hikaru could more easily grind his erection against the bony protrusion.<br/>
They’d been dating for seven weeks, been officially “stepping out”, as Nyota had rather quaintly put it, for six, and Pavel was feeling very grateful right now that last week he had eventually worked up the courage to take off his binder in front of his boyfriend for the first time.<br/>
“You like that, baby?” Hikaru asked.<br/>
His mouth found Pavel’s and he grunted in the affirmative around Hikaru’s lips and tongue. “Yes, yes! Oh God, yes!” He cried enthusiastically when they broke for air.<br/>
Hikaru rutted urgently against his hip and took a firm hold of Pavel’s nipples between each thumb and forefinger. He pulled. “Oh, <em>fuuuck</em>! You—” Pavel trailed off in a string of Russian expletives.<br/>
“And you like that, too.” Hikaru grinned, satisfied that he had discovered yet another way to make his lover incoherent with pleasure.<br/>
Pavel mumbled something Hikaru doubted he’d have understood even if he did know any Russian. He locked his mouth onto Pavel’s right tit, sucked it between his teeth and nipped it, his right hand pinching and flicking at his boyfriend’s left nipple. Pavel groaned and Hikaru ground his crotch into his hip, pinching and sucking his nipples in a steady rhythm, his cock leaking precum onto the smooth skin of Pavel’s belly and thigh. Pavel moaned and writhed under him, repeating the words <em>oh fuck, oh fuck, oh God</em> like a mantra, fingers digging into Hikaru back and buttock. Hikaru pressed his right palm flat against Pavel’s breast, massaging it in firm circles, his left hand squeezing the other breast while he alternated sucking, kissing and worrying at the nipple with his teeth. He broke off briefly to admire the look of pure pleasure on Pavel’s face. “Wow, you’re gorgeous,” he murmured, awed, then resumed sucking Pavel’s nipple.<br/>
Pavel’s mantra of expletives broke off into panting. “Oh God, please,” he whined.<br/>
“Please what?” Hikaru paused to ask.<br/>
“What you’re doing,” Pavel panted. “It’s—Ahh,” he cried out in pleasure when Hikaru resumed his biting, squeezing, sucking and pressing, more roughly than before.<br/>
Pavel shuddered and begged and dug his fingernails into Hikaru’s flesh. Hikaru didn’t let up, biting and pinching mercilessly until Pavel arched his whole body off the bed and let out a wail Hikaru was sure would be heard in the neighbouring quarters, and pushed him away, panting.<br/>
Hikaru rolled off him. “You ok?” He asked, suddenly concerned.<br/>
“Wait,” Pavel panted. Hikaru waited while Pavel got his breath back. “Yes. I’m ok. I’m fine.” He broke into laughter.<br/>
Hikaru breathed a sigh of relief. For a moment he feared he had hurt Pavel, and not in a good way. “Did you...?” He propped himself up on an elbow, realisation hitting him, and looked down at Pavel. “Did you just come?”<br/>
“I , uh...” Pavel looked up at him, cheeks reddening. “I think I did, yes.”<br/>
“I didn’t know that was possible. Just from, y’know, tits.” Sulu gestured at them.<br/>
“Neither did I.”</p><p>“You’ve still got it, Pav,” Pavel said to his reflection. He ran his hands down the front of the silk camisole. The sports bra underneath wasn’t as flattening as his usual binder, but it gave him a nice shape under the clinging fabric without being too restricting. He pivoted on his bare feet and twisted around to admire his ass in the mirror. The matching booty shorts barely covered his buttocks. He slipped a finger under the hem and lifted it just high enough to expose the crease of his left butt cheek. “Definitely still got it.” He grinned at his reflection, then sauntered over to the bed, dimming the overhead lights to their lowest setting on the wall panel as he passed the door.<br/>
Pavel made himself comfortable on his narrow bunk. He’d already set out the toys Nyota had helped him pick out at the little boutique on Deep Space Station K-7 on top of the bedspread. She’d been right about going up a size with the lingerie set, he reflected as he crossed his legs underneath himself. The shorts he’d have gone for would have been a little too tight. There was a small white plastic bullet vibe, about the length of his middle finger and a little wider—“discreet,” Nyota had called it—and a smooth, slim, steel butt plug, of the smallest size the shop had to offer. Pavel hadn’t been sure about getting it, but Nyota had persuaded him, reminding him of a conversation earlier that week when Pavel had mentioned wanting to try anal play with his boyfriend, Hikaru, but being unsure how to go about it. “What better way to work out what you like than by yourself?” She had reasoned, so Pavel had bought the butt plug too, figuring he could try it and just put it away and not use it again if it didn’t work out.<br/>
He picked up the bullet vibe and flicked it on. It buzzed quietly in his hand. He pressed a finger cautiously against the tip, took a deep breath, then gingerly brought the toy to his nipple. He flinched at the contact, turned the vibe down to its lowest setting and tried again. It was better the second time, now that he was prepared for the sensation. He slid it over and around his nipple, pushing the smooth fabric of the silk camisole over the slightly rougher xenylon sports bra underneath. His nipple hardened under the double layer of clothing. He brought his free hand to the other breast, pinching the nipple to hardness. Pavel closed his eyes and pressed the vibrator harder against his tit, fumbling the control to a higher setting. He moaned quietly and lent into it, acutely aware of the seam of his shorts pressing against his clit, which usually protruded below his labia, but which now was swelling in response to the stimulation from the toy, and straining against the crotch of his clothing. He scooted up the bed and settled back against the pillows, bringing his knees up and spreading his legs. He switched the toy off, set it aside, and brought his hand to his crotch.<br/>
Pavel hummed contentedly to himself as his finger teased lazy circles around the nub of his clit through the fabric of his shorts. He wanted to savour the few hours between dinner and sleep he’d set aside for this, and the vibrator, while lovely, had made things go too fast too quickly. He concentrated on slowing his breathing, counting each breath in and out, and timing the slow movement of his hand to match. Once he felt in control of himself again, he dragged his fingernail slowly up the seam of his shorts. <em>God, that felt good</em>. He did it again, pressing the nail in a little harder and canting his hips up to meet his finger. He bunched the front of the shorts in his fist and pulled them up toward his chest, dragging the rough seam hard between his labia. He held it there for a few seconds, panting a little, enjoying the pain-pleasure-ache sensation, then he unclenched his fist, releasing the fabric and some of the pressure on his now rock-hard clit. <em>That felt </em>really<em> good</em>. He took a few deep breaths, squirming a little on the bed, then pulled the fistful of clothing up once more, wriggling it until the seam pressed right onto the head of his clit. He clenched and unclenched his fist, delighting in how the slightest of movements translated into ripples of pleasure.<br/>
Pavel unhurriedly explored what the various combinations of tugging on the fabric, clenching his fist, and rolling his hips had to offer in the way of sensation until he eventually settled into a rhythm: he found a slow tightening of his fist accompanied by a gentle pull upwards and a roll of his hips forwards and down to be the most delightful combination. He moaned quietly and dragged the forefinger of his free hand over his lower lip as he fucked himself against his new shorts.<br/>
It was agonisingly, deliciously unsatisfactory. By now, Pavel was horny as all hell and he desperately needed more friction, but he was curious to see how long he could last like this, and although he was desperate to come off, he was also enjoying teasing himself. He yanked the shorts further into his vulva, hoping the stitching would take it (it should at the price he’d paid), and ground as hard as he could against the seam, flicking his tongue out to lick at his fingertips as he did so. He managed a good minute-and-a-half of exquisitely frustrating grinding before he snatched up the bullet vibe, flicked it on and pressed it hard against his clit, trapping the lump of fabric and stitching where four seams met between it and the most sensitive part of his clit. He let out an almost primal yowl as the orgasm slammed into him, and rode it out, sliding the tip of the vibrator back and forth over his clit head, the fabric, now slightly damp from his own fluids, tugging at the delicate skin.<br/>
Once he was quite spent, Pavel switched off the toy and tossed it aside on the bed, where it rolled onto the floor with a <em>thunk</em>. He left it there and lay on his back, grinning to himself and getting his breath back. After he’d calmed down a little, he reached for the bottle of lube on the nightstand, coated his fingers and slipped his hand down his shorts to rub out another orgasm before the first one faded completely and left him too sensitive to continue.<br/>
After Pavel had had his fill of masturbation and taken a shower, washing up the bullet vibe at the same time, he put the vibrator and the unused butt plug inside a sock for protection and put them at the back of his underwear drawer. The butt plug would get some use, he was sure, but there was no rush, and there had been plenty to explore this evening with the new vibe and lingerie.</p><p>“We could, y’know?”<br/>
“We could <em>what</em>?” Pavel turned to look at his boyfriend in the dim orange glow of a streetlight.<br/>
Hikaru grinned at him, stumbled on an uneven cobblestone, and clutched at his arm for support. “Blowjob in an alley,” he replied, grin widening. Rain trickled down his face and dripped off his nose. “I know you want to. You’ve brought it up enough times as something you’d like to try.”<br/>
“It’s just a fantasy,” Pavel protested. “And anyway, you’re drunk.”<br/>
“Precisely! We’re both drunk, we’re on shore leave, this place is as seedy as it gets,” Hikaru gestured around at their surroundings, “it’s perfect.”<br/>
“Alright.” Pavel knew he was beaten, and it wasn’t like he’d needed much persuading anyway. He allowed Hikaru to drag him by the hand to the next narrow gap between the backs of two rows of tenements. They stumbled into the dingy alleyway, their surroundings faintly illuminated by the lamps lining the adjacent street. The smell of festering rubbish hit his nostrils. “Well, it certainly fits the bill for ‘seedy’,” he said, looking around.<br/>
Hikaru grunted in acknowledgment, and with surprising strength for someone so inebriated, shoved Pavel against a bare stretch of wall between two large bins, and pressed a quick and sloppy kiss to his mouth before dropping to his knees on the cobbles and unfastening Pavel’s trousers.<br/>
“Your knees will get cold, and—” Pavel started, but was cut off by a sharp “<em>shuddup</em>” from Hikaru.<br/>
He gave up protesting and rested his head back against the cold, damp bricks behind him, allowing Hikaru to yank his trousers and underpants down his thighs. He spread his legs as wide as the constraints of the clothing around his thighs would allow and shuddered a little at touch of Hikaru’s cold, wet hand against his inner thigh. He glanced over to the alley’s entrance, praying they wouldn’t be interrupted, while the thrill of the possibility—although unlikely on such a miserable wet night—sent heat rushing to his genitals despite the chill night air Hikaru exposed them to as his spread Pavel’s labia with his fingers. He looked down at Hikaru, whose upturned face was illuminated in the eerie artificial glow of the streetlamp.<br/>
“You still want this, Pav?” Hikaru asked softly.<br/>
“Yes, yes I do,” Pavel murmured back.<br/>
Hikaru brought his face to Pavel’s crotch, took his clit in his mouth, and set straight to sucking and probing with his tongue. Pavel gasped at the intensity of the sensation, having had no foreplay to work up to it, but rolled his hips forward to meet Hikaru’s ministrations in spite of the discomfort. In all the ways he’d imagined this scenario playing out since he’d first mentioned it to his boyfriend months ago, comfort had never been much of a consideration. In fact, it was the very <em>lack</em> of comfort that made the situation so appealing. He brought his hand to the back of Hikaru’s head and cupped his skull, gently pushing him forward so Pavel could better grind against his face, and settled back against the brickwork, moaning contentedly while Hikaru eagerly sucked on his clit.<br/>
After a minute Hikaru pulled back and fished in his pocket. Pavel stroked his hair and grinned down at him. He mumbled something Pavel didn’t quite catch, which sounded like a question, and fumbled with something he’d pulled from the pocket. Pavel didn’t bother asking him to repeat it. Whatever it was, he trusted Hikaru completely, and he didn’t want to delay whatever it was he was planning to do next. He hummed his assent and rested his head back against the wall. He let out a sigh of contentment when Hikaru’s warm mouth met his clit once more.<br/>
Pavel gasped as a slick finger slid over his asshole. <em>Lube. He has lube. He’s been </em>planning<em> this!</em> A wide grin spread across Pavel’s face at the realisation. “Oh God, oh God,” he said aloud as Hikaru’s tongue made circles on his clit, matching the circling of his finger against Pavel’s hole. “I won’t last long if you keep that—” Pavel’s words cut off with a strangled cry as Hikaru dipped the tip of his his finger inside him. “Oh, <em>God</em>.”<br/>
“That’s it, baby.” Hikaru’s voice was muffled against Pavel’s vulva.<br/>
Pavel reached a hand back to steady himself against the brickwork, his knees threatening to give way. Hikaru slipped the finger out, made one more agonisingly slow circle of his hole, then pushed it home again, deeper this time. Pavel felt himself ease open to accommodate him. Hikaru fucked him steadily with his hand, adding another finger once Pavel had loosened up enough, all the while matching the strokes of his hand with his tongue laving over Pavel’s clit. <em>Oh God, oh God, oh God...</em> Pavel tensed around his fingers, knees buckling, cupping the back of Hikaru’s head in his hand, fighting the urge to shove it hard against against his crotch, clawing at the brickwork with the other hand as he slid down the wall, his body giving way to waves of powerful orgasm.<br/>
He reached out and caught himself on the ground, narrowly avoiding collapsing on top of Hikaru. Hikaru sat back on his heels, panting and grinning. He wiped his sleeve across his mouth. “Well?” He said. “Did that live up to expectations?”<br/>
Pavel held up a hand while his orgasm-addled brain tried to form a coherent sentence. “Yes... yes...” he stammered. “More than.”<br/>
Hikaru stood up and offered a hand. Pavel took it and pulled himself to his feet. He pulled his trousers up and tried to wipe the worst of the dirt off his uniform with his hand. Not that it made any difference; they were both soaked and filthy anyway.<br/>
“Come on, let’s get to the beam-up point.” He held out a hand and Hikaru took it. They stumbled drunkenly hand-in-hand out of the alley.<br/>
After walking a few blocks, Pavel stopped in a pool of light cast by a street lamp.<br/>
“Karu?”<br/>
“Hmm?”<br/>
“Thank you.” Pavel gripped the tops of Hikaru’s arms and gave him a quick kiss.<br/>
“Anytime.” Hikaru kissed him back. “Anytime.”</p><p>Pavel shuffled closer to Hikaru and pulled the duvet over their heads, blocking out the daylight that was seeping through the thin curtains. He pressed a kiss to his husband’s lips. “It’s too early,” he grumbled, then kissed him again.<br/>
“It’s seven-thirty,” Hikaru said. He pulled Pavel closer until the Russian was lying half-on top of him.<br/>
“On a Sunday.” Pavel teasingly admonished, sliding his knee between Hikaru’s legs so that Hikaru’s morning hard-on pressed against his thigh.<br/>
“I’m very sorry I woke you up.” Hikaru’s tone said he wasn’t sorry at all. He ran his hand down Pavel’s back down to his buttock and gave it a firm squeeze. “But now you’re awake, we can have some quality time together before Demora wakes up.”<br/>
“She’s fifteen. We won’t see her before lunchtime.”<br/>
“Exactly.” Hikaru pulled Pavel down into a kiss.<br/>
They made out like teenagers, giggling and bickering under the duvet, and grinding against each other through their nightclothes. Pavel complained Hikaru was tickling him when he ran his hand down Pavel’s ribs. Hikaru complained Pavel’s stubble was scratching his cheek, and then complained louder when Pavel stopped kissing him.<br/>
When Pavel complained that his boxers were chafing, Hikaru broke off and rummaged in the nightstand drawer for lube. He poured a generous amount into his palm and shoved it haphazardly under the crotch of Pavel’s pants, smearing enough of it in the right place to alleviate the chafe. Pavel, kneeling astride him, tried to fight him off, slapping his hands away and complaining that the lube was too cold, but eagerly resumed frotting against Hikaru’s cock as soon as Hikaru got his hands out of the way.<br/>
Hikaru settled back on the pillows, content to enjoy watching his husband rub himself all over his cock, the lube staining a dark patch on the crotch of his boxers mirroring a smaller patch of precum spreading over the front of Hikaru’s pyjamas, which rode up and bunched around his hips as Pavel rode him. Pavel threw he head back and closed his eyes, his earlier combative mood overtaken by the sheer enjoyment of the moment. A slight smile played on lips. Hikaru watched and drank it all in, bucking his hips up in time with Pavel’s grinding. They exchanged few words, beside the occasional expression of pleasure. Pavel moaned a ground himself hard against Hikaru’s cock. Hikaru found the friction to be not entirely pleasant, but not entirely unpleasant either, and the look of ecstasy on his husband’s face more than made up for the discomfort.<br/>
A string of muttered expletives in a mixture of English and Russian, alongside an increase in the ferocity of Pavel’s grinding told Hikaru his lover was getting close. He grasped Pavel’s hips for leverage and canted his own hips up to meet him. With an encouraging “Go on, baby” from his husband, Pavel shuddered and gasped through his orgasm, riding Hikaru until the last wave subsided, then collapsing on top of him. Hikaru put a hand on the back of Pavel’s head and pressed their foreheads together while Pavel giggled and panted away the endorphin high. “Are you still annoyed I woke you up?” He asked.<br/>
“Mmm, I’ll forgive you.” Pavel rolled off him and lay recovering his composure for a few seconds before slipping a hand under the waistband of Hikaru’s pyjamas.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><em>Dissilience</em>: the act of bursting apart or out, as some seed capsules or pods.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>